La sacerdotisa y el zorro
by Xoxia
Summary: Kido es una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, se encuentra con Seto luego de tiempo, quien se prepara para monje, lo que no saben es que su vida dará un gran giro cuando se reencuentren con un viejo y al parecer algo olvidado amigo, a su lado también vendrán asuntos no resueltos del pasado, misterios, esperanza y un nuevo (o el regreso) de un sentimiento unirá a dos chicos.
1. Recuerdos y reencuentros

¡Hola! bueno, antes que nada les digo que soy una novata con esto de los fanfics, pero que me entusiasma el hacerlos, me encantaría que dejasen sus comentarios constructivos y destructivos :3 , me ayudaran para mejorar, se les agradece por leer de antemano; ah y sé de que lo de novata puede ser una escusa para que no haya muchas críticas "desalentadoras", pero quería prevenir que mi estilo está en formación... y por me gustaría que me ayuden a forjarlo, eso es todo ¡nos leemos cuando termine el fic!

¡Por cierto! Esta idea la saqué de un doujinshi por pixiv... la historia ehm... no es la misma pero uso unos fundamentos de esta, colocaré la página más adelante si la encuentro, si.. Kano y Kido tienen el mismo papel que en esa obra... con variantes mías, bueno en todo caso... pongo esto solo por si acaso, aunque... ya haya encontrado varios fanfics en que han convertido a Kano en varias cosas ¬¬u (vampiro, hombre gato, zorro, etc.) no me molesta, es divertido incluso... pero me sorprende un poco su cantidad xD.

Disclaimer(renuncia de cargos o lo que sea :P) :Los personajes de Kagerou Project (tanto PVs, novela ligera, manga y anime) son exclusivamente propiedad de la genial mente de Jin.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila, como siempre, en el templo todas las personas se encargaban de sus respectivas tareas, los monjes se encargaban de los cultos o rezos diurnos, coordinaciones de colaboraciones con el pueblo, etc.; mientras que las sacerdotisas, de la recolección de alimentos, preparación de la comida y limpieza (era una sociedad machista, pero siempre hay quienes escapan de la regla), aunque la limpieza era mayormente encargada a los aprendices (tanto de monjes como sacerdotisas) en un salón determinado se hallaban limpiando un chico de cabellera azabache y ojos color miel, al lado de una chica con una peculiar y larga cabellera verde y ojos de la misma tonalidad que los cabellos del anterior mencionado.<p>

-Kido… ahhh… esto es algo pesado, pero felizmente ya estamos acabando nuestro trabajo de hoy- mencionó el chico, con una mirada tranquila -Esperaré con ansias su deliciosa comida en el almuerzo- agrego, mostrándole luego una sonrisa amable y sincera.

-Hai Seto, después de todo… también es una forma de agradecerte que me ayudes- dijo la chica, con una ligera sonrisa -Aunque… de verdad siento curiosidad de saber porqué- agregó con un leve tono de curiosidad, aunque esta vez tenía una mirada indiferente.

-¿Por qué no ayudar a una vieja amiga? además, no nos habíamos vista desde mucho tiempo, me alegra volvernos a encontrar- dijo él alegremente, aunque aparte de eso él tenía una preocupación por ella que pensó sería imprudente decirlo ahora… aún no sabía decirlo de manera acertada.

-Sí, yo también me alegro de volverte a ver… aunque… creo que te falta decirme algo- dijo para luego se quedaran en un breve silencio incómodo- Tú… ¿me viste limpiando sola verdad?, discúlpame si me equivoco, pero creo que te preocupaste por eso y ahora me ayudas a diario…- dijo terminando de limpiar- ¡No te equivoques! ¡Yo de verdad aprecio el gesto!- dijo ella algo avergonzada esperando que no pensara que era malagradecida- Pero… no tiene de que preocuparse, las otras chicas hacen más trabajo por mí en otras áreas, para solventar el no… limpiar conmigo- mencionó intentando ocultar su tristeza en su voz -No tengo un sobrecargo de tareas así que no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo sola- terminó ella, con una mirada que reflejaba una mezcla de leve tristeza y preocupación por el chico.

-Tú tampoco tienes que preocuparte Kido- dijo el ojimiel –Yo lo hago con gusto, somos grandes amigos e incluso te considero como mi hermana- dijo sonriéndole- Además… a nee-chan también le hubiera gustado que pasásemos más tiempos juntos ¿no?- expreso él, ocasionando que el recuerdo de una chica con bufanda roja apareciera en sus mentes.

-Ah… nee-chan estaría muy feliz- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente- Aunque no nos conocimos cuando nee-chan estaba viva, ella siempre me hablaba de mis "compañeros", me alegra haberlos conocido a ambos, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, aunque tú y yo nos encontrábamos ocasionalmente en el pueblo…- su mirada se volvió monótona y sus ojos mostraban otra vez algo de tristeza -Ya no pudimos encontrarnos con "él" otra vez… de verdad espero que esté bien. Ahhh… (suspiro) aunque diga que a él también lo considero mi familia… me avergüenza el hecho de solo recordar el inicio de su nombre- antes que continuara, el joven agregó –No se preocupe, yo tampoco lo recuerdo tanto, me parece que su nombre comenzaba con Sho… Sho… mmmm…- hizo una pausa y de golpe dijo -¡Shoji!... O al menos eso creo- una gota caía de la cien del pobre chico pelinegro.

-¿Shoji?- dijo la ojinegra – No, así no era su nombre… además ¿no comenzaba con Shu?- tratando de hacer memoria toco con una mano el costado de su cabeza- ¿Shuko?... Ie, ese es nombre de mujer y el era varón ¿no?- en su mente la imagen de una niña rubia con cabello largo apareció por un instante –Bueno… creo que lo recordaremos si nos lo tomamos con calma, además… tengo el presentimiento o la esperanza de vernos los tres de nuevo, somos un equipo ¿cierto?- sonrió ligeramente.

-Cierto ¡Somos el mejor equipo de héroes que hay! Jeje… ¡Oh! y sí, creo que era Shu y algo…tal vez nuestro encuentro sea una antesala para vernos los tres otra vez ¿No cree Tsubomi?... ¡Ay! Gomen Kido, sé que no debemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres por las normas, ¡Honto gomenasai!- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes… hace tato tiempo que no me llaman así que me parece algo raro, pero no me molesta que lo hagas… aunque si me molesta que su significado sea algo delicado ¬-¬U (significa capullo de flor)- admitió con algo de pesar -Por lo que prefiero que me llamen Kido, aunque puedes llamarme Tsubomi si nos encontramos así, en estas circunstancias algo privadas, después de todo, teníamos esa confianza desde niños.

-Entonces también puedes llamarme Kousuke…- sonrió -me parece que hubiera sido mejor que dijeses mi nombre al terminar de hablar… hubiera sonado genial- dijo con cara algo dubitativa.

-Sí, pero como sabemos… las normas no lo establecen- le recordó riendo un poco, Kido Tsubomi era lo que se llama alguien que seguía las reglas –pero lo tendré en mente… Kousuke- aunque también sabía que podía haber excepciones, sobretodo si se trataba de alguien muy importante para ella, siempre y cuando no causara problema a nadie –Bueno Seto, ya terminamos, ve a hacer su último deber, que yo iré a preparar el almuerzo.

-¡No puedo esperar! Bien nos vemos Kido- dijo agradeciendo haberla llamado así puesto que unos monjes acababan de pasar por la puerta que abría paso al jardín- dicho esto, ambos jóvenes de 16 años se dirigieron a su última labor.

En un templo, para evitar que los aprendices presten atención al género opuesto, normalmente solo comparten tareas varones con varones, y mujeres con mujeres; pero debido al hecho de que Kido tenía un color de cabello extraño, actitud retraía y algo antisocial (o asocial), algunas personas trataban de evitarla… incluso algunos decían haberla visto con ojos rojos, pero esto último era un rumor, o al menos eso se creía; por lo que una ayuda no le venía nada mal; algunas personas incluso llegaron a tratarla verdaderamente mal, pero ella aprendió a defenderse, ignorar o en todo caso alejarse de dichas personas, ella sentía que era mejor ocultar su presencia de personas tan desagradables.

Ya en la cocina, revisando los ingredientes, Kido notó que le faltaba unas hierbas, el pueblo estaba algo lejos del templo, así que decidió ir cerca a un río en donde estás se hallaban de manera natural (más sano y gratis) pensó, así que cogiendo una cesta y un balde (pensó que el agua de río sería mejor que la del pozo que tenían) se dirigió allí.

-¡Maldita sea!- dijo un chico, con aspecto andrajoso y varias cicatrices con moretones, era perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos furiosos con armas y perros.

-De todos los pueblos con los que podía toparme… ¡Tenía que ser con uno que se especializara en la fabricación de armas y la cacería! ¬_¬U ¡Vaya suerte!- pensó -Pero… supongo que demostraré para qué soy bueno- una sonrisa juguetona y burlona se formó en su rostro, mirando fijamente las ramas de cierto árbol.

-¡Señor! Los perros perdieron su rastro, solo se han puesto a ladrar al árbol más cercano al río- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡Creíamos que se encontraba allí! Pero… hemos revisado allí y sus alrededores, no aparece en ningún lado.

-¡Ese maldito zorro! Así que en verdad son maestros del engaño como se dice ¿eh?- pensó el jefe del grupo- ¡Hey! ¡Demonio zorro, espíritu o lo que seas!- gritó- ¡No me interesas en lo más mínimo pero sé que me escuchas! ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A REGRESAR! ¡A MENOS QUE QUIERAS MORIR! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!- dicho esto todo el grupo regresó a su pueblo.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si quisiera volver! He encontrado mejores presas en el bosque por mi cuenta- decía una ardilla en la rama de dicho árbol, la cual tomó la forma del muchacho perseguido, era rubio y tenía orejas y cola de zorro del mismo color- Realmente prefiero estar mi verdadera for…

¡CRASH!

-¿Are?-La rama en la que estaba no pudo ni con su delgado cuerpo, callo de lleno al río, intentó volver a la rivera en contra de la corriente, pero su débil estado no se lo permitió.

¡Rayos!- pensó, definitivamente hoy no era su día -Yo…no puedo morir… con algo tan estúpido ¡tshk!... ¡NO DEBO MORIR!- en su mente recordaba el sacrificio de seres amados… ambas eran mujeres una con cabello corto, rubio y orejas con cola de colores iguales a él; otra de cabellos marrones y con… luego de esto solo puedo ver el agua engulléndolo hasta perder el conocimiento…

Kido disfrutaba el recorrido hasta el río, le gustaba ver a los animales, a veces se acercaba a algunos y podía acariciarlos, el clima era templado, y el único sonido era el de la mera naturaleza, el canto de los pájaros y el río hacia el cual se acercaba, salió del alcance de los frondosos árboles, cerca a la rivera del río.

-¿Eh?- La chica había logrado ver un bulto atascado sobre una roca dentro del río… o eso fue su primera impresión -¿Eso no es?… ¡una persona!- dicho esto y aún en su asombro se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a socorrerla.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, no se como utilizar muy bien el formato de la página... creo que el tamaño de la letra del fic y la del inicio son diferentes... bueno si les pareció corto o que le faltó algo, no se preocupen, pienso que todo tiene su momento y la historia, su propio rumbo, quiero un buen desarrollo :3, ¡nos leemos! espero que lo hayan disfrutado... o sino que me ayuden a mejorar xD Matane.<p> 


	2. El chico zorro y una enfermera peliverde

¡Hola chicos(as)! Bueno aquí está la continuación de este fic, de verdad me alegraron con sus comentarios, intentaré seguir sus consejos... solo ténganme algo de paciencia ówò, no puse muchos detalles en el primer cap. porque... creí que a algunas personas les aburriría un poco, pero si me gusta la descripción algo detallada, que no tenga experiencia en eso es otra cosa xD, de por sí me salió mucho más largo :) espero que lo disfruten, bueno sin más espera la conti.

Pdta: Las cosas que están entre guiones y paréntesis son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Kagerou Project y todo lo referente a dicha obra son propiedad de Jin :3

* * *

><p>Kido no salía de su asombro, ella había ido a recoger unas especias al lado del río, en un día común y corriente, con ninguna preocupación… hasta verlo –Está… demasiado lastimado- fue lo único que dijo al llegar al lado de la persona atascada en la roca del río, la corriente era débil en esta parte, dicha persona resultó ser un chico rubio de estatura algo pequeña, lo primero que vio fueron las diversas cicatrices en su cuerpo, acompañadas de grandes hematomas, pero un instante después se dio cuenta de…<p>

-(¿Esas son orejas?)- pensó al ver hasta hace poco unos "mechones grandes y extraños" -(Eso no importa ahora)- sacudió solo una vez su cabeza de lado a lado -(¡DEBO SACARLO YA!)- lo alzó y lo sostuvo en su espalda, cargándolo a través del río hasta la orilla.

Ella era una chica muy fuerte, debido a que había practicado artes marciales, comenzó con libros que encontraba de niña y se ponía a practicar en el bosque, pero ella quería enfrentarse a alguien para ver cómo iba su entrenamiento, así que ella se disfrazaba de varón y se metía a dojos o escuelas de artes marciales retando a sus estudiantes, logró tener cierta reputación… pero comenzaron a hacerle muchas preguntas, como: ¿Dónde vives?, ¿A qué escuela perteneces?, no veo a tus padres ¿Quiénes son?, etc. Como la situación se comenzaba a complicar decidió desaparecer, tal y como había ido un día de la nada, un día dejó de hacerlo… aunque le gustaba ver los entrenamientos e iba ocultándose en las sombras por la noche, algunos comenzaron a decir que se trataba del fantasma de un estudiante prodigio asesinado en una guerra, mientras ella solo pensaba que no sabía si la gente tenía una gran imaginación o verdadera estupidez (la primera vez que los escuchó la palma de su mano fue directo a su frente y dio un gran suspiro, que al ser muy notorio, algunos se acercaron a donde estaba, mientras que otros asustados decían que eran lamentos de aquel ser), ser comparada con un fantasma no era de su agrado, pero reconoció que así la gente trataba de evitarla lo cual vio como ventaja, incluso ahora , iba ocasionalmente a ver como practican los estudiantes, pero eso es otra historia…

Continuando con la situación actual… -(Esto está mal… no solo tiene cicatrices y moretones… sino que también una fiebre enorme)- al cargarlo lo notó luego de un rato -(Necesita reposo y atención inmediata… pero esas orejas… podrían causar problemas…)- ella había escuchado de los espíritus en el bosque, algunos peligrosos y tenebrosos, otros indiferentes al humano, permaneciendo ocultos a ellos y uno que otro amigable, alguien con esos rasgos era en definitiva uno, o por lo menos un híbrido, hijo de un espíritu y un humano, viendo lo lastimado que estaba dudó que pudiera estar en peligro, pero aún así actuaría con mucha cautela –(Tendré que llevarlo allí… es lo más parecido a un refugio que hay por aquí cerca)- y tomando rumbo hacia el este, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia el lugar que tenía en mente –(Entiendo que él esté completamente empapado… pero siento como si llevara cargada una escoba mojada con él)- dijo como una observación, algo de queja y con una gota a un lado de la cabeza.

Llego al lugar que quería, al parecer una vieja casa abandonada, hecha de madera de cedro, el color castaño oscuro brillante de esta madera estaba ocultado bajo una extensa capa de polvo parecía muy resistente a pesar de su antigüedad, era grande, realmente enorme, contaba con una gran entrada delantera, aparte de una posterior, varias habitaciones separadas por tatamis tan blancos como las nubes y que no tenían ni un rasguño, tenía un jardín algo grande por el lado derecho, los que contaban con un estanque cada uno, y estos tenían un respectivo puente pequeño que los atravesaba, aparte de alguno que otro árbol cerca de los bordes de estos estanques, las tejas del techo eran de un color azul marino, igualmente cubiertas por polvo, el piso estaba sorprendentemente lustrado, mostrando una elegante madera brillante, esta casa permanecía impecable por dentro, sus muebles y escasos adornos estaban ordenados y limpios, aunque muy sucia por el exterior, tenía muchas telarañas con finos hilos casi indetectables pero algo brillantes en las noches con luna, parecía como si alguien tuviera la intención de que nadie entrará allí, para así tenerlo solo para él, casi como una base secreta, pero el hecho de que no viviera nadie allí aparte de que esté escondida en medio del bosque la hacía poco accesible además de… algo espelúznate -(solo un poco)- dijo para sí, entró y colocó al chico en la sala del lugar al lado de una chimenea que se encontraba en medio de la sala principal, estaba formada en su parte inferior por piedras oscuras y de distintas formas que de alguna manera encajaban entre sí, en su parte media tenía una base recta de manera, una delgada tabla hecha también de cedro, la cual solo tenía un delgado y elegante florero blanco, aunque este no contuviera flor alguna, era hermoso de por sí, también contenía unos colgadores al borde de dicho estante, fue entonces que volviendo la mirada hacia el joven, ella se dio cuenta…

(¡¿También tiene una cola?!... Por eso terminé empapándome demasiado también -_-U… Unas orejas y una cola de… zorro, ¡que más falta! colmillos, garras, bueno esas se pueden esconder… además debí haberlo supuesto)- dijo sintiéndose una tonta –(si solo lo cuido yo y nadie lo ve no habrá ningún problema, supongo…)- se quedo un rato parada –Ahhhh…- suspiró resignada –Lo más recomendable es ir al río por algo de agua para curar sus heridas e intentar bajar la fiebre, un cambio de ropa, hiervas medicinales, vendas…- de pronto vio un inconveniente -Pero tomará mucho tiempo, no puedo regresar sin las especias…- dijo para luego agregar –¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡De por sí muchos no quieren notar mi presencia! y tampoco llamo mucho la atención… seguro el almuerzo ya fue preparado por las demás… pero aún tengo que conseguir algunas cosas, mmmm… tengo unas que otras vendas en mi cuarto para mis entrenamientos, al igual que pomadas para los golpes, solo tengo que traer alcohol o algo de desinfectante para las heridas de los suministros, hiervas medicinales, comida no estará de más- en su mente dijo -(En serio está muy delgado)- luego continuó con la lista de cosas que necesitaba para cuidar a su nuevo huésped -Trapos, un par de ropa… este chico es delgado y más pequeño que yo, seguro le queda algo de mi ropa antigua o actual… o algo que nadie más use y que no se den cuenta que falte ¬_¬U, toallas, también traeré una que otra manta gruesa, aquí solo hay sábanas, pero por ahora… )- con unas piedras, palos y leña restante de la chimenea logró hacer fuego, colocó al chico de espaldas a este, un poco alejado, y se fue lo más rápido a conseguir todas las cosas necesarias para atenderlo, y porque no quería que por accidente él ni la casa terminaran incinerados –No me gustaría ver ese escenario nunca más- susurró melancólicamente y casi imperceptible; a pesar de que nadie notaría su presencia… ella sería precavida al recolectar todas las cosas, se aseguraría de ello –(Oculta tu presencia... ¡En eso es lo que debes enfocarte! Para no ser vista y poder controlarlo… deja de lado esos pensamientos… no pienses en nada más… solo… ¡DESEA SER INVISIBLE!)- luego de esto, un color carmesí pareció pintar sus ojos que mostraban una gran determinación y al ves algo de tristeza...

-(Luego de media hora aproximadamente) -

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- dio un suspiro, seguido de algunos jadeos, tiró todas las cosas al piso (como dije el exterior estaba sucio, pero por adentro estaba realmente pulcro, como si alguien lo limpiara diariamente) –Bien, ahora… lo primero es cambiarle de ropa, o pescará un resfriado- dijo empezándole a quitar su camisa notando que ya estaba secándose un poco (no sé como se llaman exactamente esas vestimentas -_- sorry digámosle camisa y pantalón), se la cambió por una suya antigua y de color mostaza, tenía el cuello con corte en "V" y el final de este era unido por unos hilos cruzados viéndose como una "x", no sin antes secarlo a él con una toalla, por lo que faltaba el pantalón –(… Tengo que hacer esto para que se recupere… a pesar de lo incómodo, inapropiado y vergonzoso que sea para ambos… ¡Ahhhh!)- pensó lo último agarrándose fuertemente y rascando su cabeza, una aprendiz a sacerdotisa no podía cometer tales actos, sería expulsada si alguien se enteraba de eso, aunque ella no lo viera de forma pervertida no podía evitar avergonzarse y sonrojarse levemente, solo quería ayudarlo, y hacer eso era necesario –(Ya sé)- dijo con unos ojos algo brillantes –(No es algo tan listo, pero se me hará más fácil de esta forma… sobretodo menos impúdico… aunque no sé si eso también le afecte a él pero ¡¿Qué importa eso ahora?!)- colocó un larga toalla encima del chico amarrándola a la altura de su cintura y le quitó el pantalón jalándolo hacia abajo, agarró la otra ropa del muchacho y las colgó en el estante de la chimenea para que se secara, luego de esto amarró la toalla alrededor de la cintura del chico, le vistió con una bata blanca, como las usadas en los baños termales que extrañamente encontró en la ropa lavada de algunos monjes –(Ellos no tienen porque tener algo así)- pensó, luego le secó las piernas y los pies con la toalla, se la desamarró para quitarla también, poniendo ambas toallas usadas para secarlo en los colgantes de la chimenea al lado de la deteriorada y mojada ropa del chico, luego los colocó un futón al lado de la chimenea y cargo al chico para ponerlo encima, no lo abrigo, pues tenía que bajarle la fiebre primero, le colocó un trapo con agua fría en la frente del muchacho, este gimió un poco cuando puso el trapo, lo hacía regularmente y era normal en ese estado, su respiración era entrecortada y rápido, por un instante le pareció que él abrió los ojos, ella lo "sintió" así, pero no despegó los ojos de él y sus ojos rasgados seguían cerrados –Supongo que fue mi imaginación-luego de esto dejó al chico reposando y pensó –(Esta fiebre no baja, tendré que darle una que otra hierva y preparar algo de té, además de comida… sopa de pollo estará bien, sobre todo ahora que debe ingerir muchos líquidos)- luego ella sostuvo la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo y le hizo beber agua tibia cuidadosamente, a continuación se dedicó a revisar las cicatrices en su cuerpo, la mayoría eran antiguas, una que otra reciente, la cual desinfectaba con algo de alcohol humedecido en un trapo y le colocaba encima otros trapos más pequeños a manera de apósitos sujetados con unos pedazos delgados de tela que rompió de sus mangas, pues no debía dejar que notasen tanta falta de suministros, sobretodo tela; lo siguiente fue echarle una pomada especial para los moretones, finalmente las vendó también; agotada, se sentó un momento –(Aún falta la comida… tengo mucha hambre, haré algo para él por si se despierta, pero antes le cambiaré el trapo en la cabeza)- finalmente, y no sin antes mirarlo e inspeccionar que no empeorara su condición le cambió el trapo húmedo algo caliente por otro fresco, y se fue a cocinar.

Tranquilizándose un poco con la labor de preparar la comida, de repente le vino a la idea un pensamiento –(… Este chico es un espíritu… o algo por el estilo, aunque no me pueda matar por su débil condición, eso no garantiza que no me ataque, es normal reaccionar así al encontrarse con un desconocido aunque esté cuidando de ti, no conoce las intenciones de quien lo atiende, a cualquiera le daría por atacar o andar precavido para luego escapar en un breve momento, además… las heridas en su cuerpo… algunas son de garras, pero la mayoría están bien definidas que afirmaría que son de armas punzocortantes…)- de repente susurró- Los humanos… incluyéndome, podemos llegar a ser unos monstruos peores que de los relatos (aunque de por sí yo ya lo soy)- pensó con tristeza ,luego otra idea se le cruzó por la cabeza –(¿Si se levanta y me pregunta por mis intenciones al ayudarlo?... al inicio solo quise socórrelo por su condición, creí que era una persona, cuando vi que era un espíritu o algo así, no cambió mi deseo de ayudarlo, simplemente lo vi como alguien que necesitaba ayuda, pero fui más precavida, incluso ahora… traje algunos sellos y pergaminos de protección conmigo por si acaso)- sacando bajo su manga unos cuatro sellos y dos pergaminos, los cuales volvió a guardar -Aunque no parece alguien capaz de matar a otro ser, o sea tiene con qué)- miró sus garras -(Pero… parece "buena persona"… aunque lo debieron atacar por algo, tampoco atacan de la nada los aldeanos ¿no?… bueno, tal vez sea solo lo que quiero creer, pero es un presentimiento)- rodó sus ojos hacia el lado opuesto y sirvió dos platos de la sopa de pollo que preparó –(Tal vez el olor lo atraiga un poco y despierte)- pensó, después de todo Kido había aprendido a cocinar desde niña y su hermana tanto como Seto siempre la alagaban al probar algo preparado por ella, así que debía ser buena cocinando -Tenga aquí- dijo aún sabiendo que no tendría respuesta y colocó el plato de sopa sobre una mesa que estaba en medio de la sala, no era ni grande ni pequeña, era mediana, aunque su altura era algo baja y tenía forma redonda.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para que fuera de noche – Tshk… Será mejor quedarme aquí por esta noche… creo que dormiré cerca para verlo y no en un cuarto -_- , bueno traeré otro fotón, lo pondré al lado opuesto de la mesa y así estar lo suficiente mente cerca para atenderlo, dormiré luego de comer- dicho y hecho, luego de comer, apagó la llama de la chimenea, arropó delicadamente al chico colocando su cabeza sobre una pequeña almohada y comprobando por última vez en el día su estado, sonriendo levemente dijo –Are are, mira que no resulté tan mala cuidándote- la fiebre se le había ido, le quitó el trapo que estaba en su frente y luego se fue a acostar a su futón – no creo que nadie note mi ausencia por pasar aquí la noche… _ de repente se estremeció y se levantó de un golpe -¡SETO!- gritó, para luego mirar a su acompañante y alegrarse de no despertarlo –Ahhhh- suspiró y luego dijo con cara preocupada- ¡¿Cómo puede olvidarme de él en todo el día?!... Bueno estuve muy ocupada ayudando a este chico, aunque eso no lo justifique… ni siquiera le preparé el almuerzo… y yo que quería hacer algo especialmente delicioso para agradecerle… mmmm…. Solo espero que no lo note, conociéndolo se preocupará y es capaz de salir a buscarme, lo notará… y no hice la comida, ojalá y le digan que hoy no pude cocinar o que lo habían hecho las demás temprano, aunque ahora no sirve de mucho atormentarme…- dicho esto se volvió a acostar y entrecerrando los ojos pensó –(Honto gomenasai… Kousuke)- e intentó dormir, lo que consiguió dormir algo pronto, pues a pesar de sentirse culpable estaba realmente agotada.

Mientras tanto, su acompañante rubio en sueños, jadeo débilmente y dijo entre sueños -Oka-san… nee-chan… no pude… a ellos si…- su expresión facial cambió, frunció el ceño, agregó luego -yéndome… desde lejos…Tsu… Tsuki y Sasuke…- luego volvió a guardar silencio y siguió durmiendo, aunque su semblante mostraba una gran preocupación.

* * *

><p>-Mmmm… la comida de hoy no estuvo tan deliciosa, seguro no la hizo Kido, o tal vez si lo hizo pero no se sentía tan bien- dijo de manera que solo él se escuchase, se acercó luego a unas aprendices que se encontraban allí cerca para preguntarles –Disculpen, ¿saben dónde está Kido?- dándose cuenta que lo miraron algo extrañadas por la leve confianza que mostraba con ella, agregó – Haré la limpieza de unos cuartos cerca a los que les toca a ella, si no los hace, tendré que hacerlo yo, en serio no quiero que so pase- explicó él, no era una mentira, tampoco una verdad, era más bien como una justificación tonta, pero que ellas vieron normal, pues otros aprendices lo comentaban de otras chicas también.<p>

-Kido dices… creo que es la peliverde ¿cierto?- dijo una -Lo siento, no la hemos visto hoy- dijo tranquilamente.

Mientras la otra agregó burlonamente y con una sonrisa – Claro, no es como si la viéramos muy seguido- luego de decirlo se río.

–Oye Nanao, no es apropiado que te expreses así… aunque admito que es algo divertido, no debes burlarte- terminó riéndose un poco, para luego poner una cara seria y darle una ligera palmada en la frente.

-¡Hmmmp! Pero también pensaste que fue divertido Akane…- la otra chica la miró de manera furiosa y penetrante –Aunque… no debí burlarme, fue grosero… gomenasai- dijo Nanao un poco temblorosa.

-De seguro ya fue a descansar, puedes preguntar por ella a la sacerdotisa encargada de las aprendices, es la más veterana- dijo Akane.

-(Me siento en un deja vu… aunque realmente no conozca a chicos así… creo)- pensó y en su mente aparecieron sombras de una niña reprendiendo con un golpe nada leve a un niño quien luego se estremecía por el dolor, causándole gracia y sin saber de dónde provino eso continuó –Gracias… igualmente, le preguntaré a la sacerdotisa encargada de esto por la mañana- pasó a sus aposentos, despidiéndose de las dos chicas –(Espero no tener nada de qué preocuparme)- y pensando esto, el chico se durmió.

-(Al día siguiente)-

¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE HAYAN DADO CUENTA?!- gritó el normalmente tranquilo y de actitud calmada Seto –¡Se supone que usted se encarga de velar por el bienestar de todas las aprendices!... Así que no me explico… que la haya olvidado- dijo enojado, algo tembloroso y tratando de controlarse.

-Joven- dijo aquella sacerdotisa –Se que he fallado en esta tarea- dijo seriamente –A decir verdad, me pareció ver a una de las chicas salir con una cesta y una cubeta, normalmente lo hacen quienes buscan especias en el río de por aquí, pero nadie trajo especia alguna así que sería cuestión de tranquilamente ir buscarla por allí- terminó de hablar y lo miró.

-En el río… ¡Pero le pudo haber pasado algo en el bosque o tal vez tuvo un accidente y se ahogó! ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!- dijo desesperado, abandonando cualquier intento de tranquilizarse.

-Por ahora, lo que debe hacer es preocuparse en terminar con sus deberes, me encargaré de ir más tarde en su búsqueda, acompañada claro de unos monjes y otras sacerdotisas- dicho esto, lo miro fulminantemente.

-Está bien…- Respondió con actitud resignada y mirando al piso, pensó que era mejor así… mostrarse así; luego de retirarse de la habitación donde aquella sacerdotisa se hallaba, se dirigió rápida pero cautelosamente al bosque –(Lo siento, pero no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que la haya encontrado, puedo terminar mis deberes más tarde)- luego se perdió su figura en medio del bosque… en su mente solo se decía -¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS TSUBOMI?!- su cara era la preocupación en persona.

* * *

><p>Bueno ¿qué tal?, poner a Seto preocupado... me hace sentir tan culpable como a Tsubomi TwT, pero es para poner algo de trama, muchas gracias otra vez por sus recomendaciones y no se olviden de comentar, sus opiniones son importantes para mí y me alegran el día xD, espero que nos leamos pronto, ¡matane! :3<p>

Pdta: A quienes hayan leído antes el fic... la sacerdotisa tranquila y algo tosca a la que Seto le pregunta por Kido... NO ES TAKANE! Lo siento por la confusión y trolleada no intencional (Xoxia trolleando sin darse cuenta desde tiempos inmemoriales xD) yo le iva a poner el nombre que ahora ven (Akane)... solo que por escribir algo de Kagerou la recordé e inconscientemente le puse Takane T-T fui cruel lo sé... yo solo pido disculpas... y la verdad tenía otra idea pensada para nuestra estimada Ene... aunque la idea que opinaron sería interesante :3 , ahora si bye!


	3. Una primera buena impresión ¿no?

Hola! Quería agradecer a todas las personas que siguen esta primeriza historia mía, y disculparme un poco por mi tardanza -_- U ... ¡Honto gomenasai!, en la parte inferior, pondré un agradecimiento algo más personal ... ojalá no se cansen de leer porque me salio bieeeeeeen largo ... tómenlo como compensación por los días sin actualizar :'v ... okey, nos leemos Más abajo!

* * *

><p>Ya era de día, el sol no daba ni ligero rastro de sus rayos, lo que significaba que aún era muy temprano -Ahhhhhhhhh…-suspiro la chica peliverde, sentándose en su futón, a la vez que estiraba su espalda alzando un brazo mientras que el otro estaba ligeramente flexionado tapando con su mano los leves bostezos que ella daba, reponiéndose un poco de su adormilada condición.<p>

–Sí que estaba cansada… bueno cuidar de alguien herido y enfermo no es una tarea muy fácil que digamos- reconoció con algo de indiferencia en su mirar -(Deben de ser las cinco de la mañana… aproximadamente)- pensó ella, acomodándose mejor en el futón donde se encontraba, sentándose de manera que flexionaba ligeramente sus rodillas, y recordando el estado de su acompañante, volteó hacia su dirección ladeando un poco la cabeza –Supongo que… debe seguir dormido- dicho esto, se levantó y luego de ordenar su futón fue a ver el estado de aquel chico híbrido, observó que él dormía con una mirada tranquila, arrodillándose a su lado le tocó la frente y con alegría confirmó que no había rastro de fiebre en él –Menos mal… temía que tuviera una recaída- dijo aliviada.

Se paró y se dirigía a la cocina, cuando notó que el plato de sopa sobre la mesa estaba vacío -¿Are?... – fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de ser embestida con fuerza.

-Dime sacerdotisa-chan …- espetó el chico zorro, causante de dicho ataque, con una expresión algo asqueada; sin embargo, él le mostraba una amenazante, pero a la vez divertida mirada -¡¿Quién eres tú?! Y… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?... Acaso…. ¿quieres comercializar alguna cosa o parte del ser de un espíritu zorro? ¿Ahhh?- Dijo él sujetando con su mano izquierda el antebrazo derecho de ella y arrinconándola con el otro sobre la pared, al lado de la chimenea; ambos chicos sabían que algunas partes del cuerpo de espíritus se usaban en rituales, pociones, etc; él porque ya había huido de monjes, sacerdotisas y cazarrecompensas, y ella obviamente por ser una aprendiz sacerdotisa; el tono de voz del chico con orbes rubios era confiado y un poco acusatorio, sus ojos estaban algo entrecerrados, como si tratara de ver algo oculto en ella, mostrándole una amenazante y algo sádica sonrisa.

-¡Ahh!...- fue lo único que pudo decir ella por el asombro –Su… ¡Suéltame!- reclamó con un tono fuerte, pero sin llegar a gritar, a pesar de su sorpresiva arremetida, él estaba herido… o eso se suponía, por lo que trató de apartarlo lejos de ella, empujándolo sin toda su fuerza, pues a pesar de su acción, él aún estaba lastimado.

-¡Nop!... Por lo menos no hasta que respondas mis preguntas - dijo con un tono divertido en su voz, aunque su mirada permanecía peligrosa y aún mantenía esa sádica sonrisa –Así que… te recomendaría contestarlas ahora… lo más rápido posible sa-cer-do-ti-sa-chan …-dicho esto, aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, y debido a que tenía unas garras filudas, estas se incrustaron levemente en la joven, haciendo que de su antebrazo comenzara a salir ese líquido escarlata, el cual ella notó emanar de inmediato, asustada y sin saber reaccionar solo agregó…

-¡Suélteme!... Por favor…- lo último fue como una súplica, escondiendo su mirada bajo su verde flequillo; ella trataba de ser valiente frente a cualquier conflicto, pero no pudo… esta vez tenía mucho miedo, más de lo normal… le era inexplicable esto, aparte de estar nerviosa por lo acontecido, nunca antes había tenido contacto con espíritus, y ahora que tenía uno al frente sabía que eran para ir con cuidado, por más que quería, no podía reaccionar, no era capaz de lanzarle un puñetazo (su fuerza era digna rival para la de su oponente) y enfrentarse al chico a su lado… no entendía para nada el porqué, pero esa mirada sádica la paralizaba por completo; ella había visto muchas otras peores, de desprecio, asco, etc, pero no pudo ignorar esta… su mirada, y seguir adelante; aumentando el temor que sentía, comenzó a temblar levemente y solo pudo pronunciar con una voz igual de temblorosa…

-Es… estás las… lastimándome… ¡por favor para!- era como un ruego, mientras levemente comenzaron a brotar pequeñas, pero visibles gotas brillantes y transparentes de sus oscuros orbes.

Tal cosa no le importaba… en serio no le importaba para nada al rubio, él era la víctima aquí… ¿cierto?, esto era prácticamente un secuestro, no importaba si ella era solo una muchacha que lo estaba cuidándolo por ahora, seguro sus captores lo querían para entregarlo a uno de los pueblos que lo buscaban o para hacer quien sabe qué con él vivo o muerto; solo la miró un poco más detenidamente a su rostro, no importa lo que hiciera él quería sus respuestas, muy poco le valía hacerla llorar, era solo una herida después de todo ¿no?, en verdad era una llorona si reaccionaba así –¡Vamos! sacerdotisa-chan … no te pongas a…

-¡POR FAVOOOR!- gritó suplicantemente ella, mostrando ahora un rostro tremendamente enrojecido por la cantidad de lágrimas que brotaban de sus negros ojos, eran tantas que prácticamente inundaban su cara, y sus ojos mostraban una tristeza tan profunda reforzada por la brillantez de estos mismos y sus lágrimas, su voz tuvo un tono tan melancólico, que no creyó que podía salir de ella… otra vez; pues debía reconocer que de niña… no había sido la persona más fuerte y feliz que vivía en el mundo, era una época en la cual sus llantos y sollozos eran parte esencial de cada día.

No pudo continuar… ese ruego a gritos le sonó tan triste… y a la vez tan extrañamente familiar, se sintió confundido, otras personas hicieron lo mismo que ella, pero solo ella pudo conseguir que parara pues… de alguna forma sintió algo romperse dentro de él tras escucharla, algo que no pasó al amenazar ni torturar a ninguna otra persona estúpida que lo atacara, sea mujer, varón, anciano(a), etc.; esa súplica simplemente lo dejó paralizado, aún en su asombro, solo pudo decir…

-Lo… Lo siento- liberándola de su agarre y alejándose un poco de ella.

Ahora libre y algo sollozante, la chica secó sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y se curó a sí misma, desinfectándose y conteniendo el sangrado con una venda, ajustándola con la tela de su manga la cual arrancó nuevamente –(Necesitare una nueva camisa)- pensó de repente, pero luego volvió a su mente lo que acababa de suceder… no entendía ni tenía ninguna razón lógica para reaccionar de esa manera… sobre todo frente a él… realmente avergonzada de su anterior acción, se prometió no volver actuar así en frente de él, por lo menos no por ahora o mientras pudiese, se sentía realmente estúpida, mostrando un gran pesar en su rostro.

Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, el chico solo se dedicó a observarla… con una leve expectación, se quedó callado inclusive cuando ella terminó de curarse.

-(Hubo un silencio incómodo, el cual duró unos minutos)-

Él detestó esa incomodidad del momento, la había causado él, por lo que él sería quien lo rompa; tarde o temprano conseguiría sus respuestas de una forma u otra, así que decidió hablar, para relajar el ambiente, de lo primero que le vino a la mente…

-¿Are?... al parecer tengo otra ropa…- dijo el chico zorro, mirando detenidamente y sujetando con sus manos de toscas garras, su nuevo y limpio atuendo compuesto por la anteriormente mencionada camisa de color mostaza con dos costuras en "x" en el cuello, y el "enterizo" color blanco… que luego dedujo que era una de las batas que usaban los humanos adinerados y/o nobles para disfrutar de las aguas termales –(¡Claro! como ellos no tienen tantas cosas de las que preocuparse como cazar su propio alimento o defenderse de los animales salvajes… tsk…. Detesto a ese tipo de gente)- pensó de manera desdeñosa, frunciendo el ceño y con una mueca de asco; sin embargo, no dejó que la chica en su presencia lo notara, mientras él tenía la expresión mencionada, le mostraba a la chica una mirada curiosa y algo sorprendida, que inspeccionaba un poco dicha ropa, una juguetona idea apareció en su cabeza de repente, una que lo divertiría, haría salirse de control más a la peliverde y relajaría un poco el ambiente, pero que sobretodo la haría salirse de control a ella, con eso en mente solo dijo –Pervertida…- dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora y enormemente afligida, señalándola levemente con el dedo índice y con una mano en su pecho, para hacer énfasis en su estado de aflicción, la cual no era una ilusión , pues él podía actuarla muy bien.

-¿Eh?- espetó ella de manera sorpresiva, quien de pronto desarrolló un tic en el ojo derecho, haciendo que este se abriera y cerrara de forma estrepitosamente rápida -¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! ES..ESPERA… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO?!- respondió ella, sin darse cuenta levantó la voz, estremeciéndose por el nerviosismo, enojo e irritación de lo que este chico malagradecido, según ella, insinuaba -¡YO NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!... ¡BA… BA… BAKA!- dijo, dejando de lado los modales que tenía con la mayoría de personas, pero no le importaba mucho ahora, él no se merecía algún signo de educación por parte de ella, a su vez, ella también se paró del piso, lo señaló con su índice dedicándole de paso una mirada furiosa y llena de indignación.

-¡Sí lo eres! !Tuviste que desvestirme para cambiarme de ropa!… según tú para "cuidarme", si tenía unas heridas, entonces no había necesidad de cambiarme de ropa… si querías darme ropa podrías haber esperado a que despertara yo para cambiarme por mi mismo - le respondió ahora con su "máscara" activada, la cual le mostraba una cara de acusación e indignación, en vez de una que estaba aguantando la risa y con una mano en la boca, temblando levemente, había tenido resultado su plan para avergonzarla y alivianar la tensión formada hace poco por él –Claro… me viste solo, abandonado y vulnerable… no pudiste retener más tus impulsos…- decía mostrándole un rostro acongojado con una mano en un ojo con un sollozo falso –Las sacerdotisas tienen muchas restricciones, quisiste liberarte una última vez de ellas… ¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Por qué! De todas las personas con las que me pude haber topado… ¡TENÍA QUE SER CON UNA SACERDOTIZA PERVERTIDA! Te aprovechaste de mí… y ahora quieres tenerme aquí para servirte cuando vuelvan tus impuros deseos… eres horrible- dijo abrazando su propio cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos para remarcar su pesar, a la vez que se alejó un poco de ella.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡PUEDES CALLARTE SOLO UN MOMENTO Y ESCUCHAR!- dijo ella, su cara era el enojo personificado, la paciencia se había ido definitivamente, y aunque aún quedaba algo de autocontrol para no golpearlo por su condición este no tardaría en acompañar a la anterior mencionada en su viaje, al parecer, sin retorno.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que huir de ti! ¡Además esa cara que pusiste es HORRIBLE Y CRUEL!... es una ¡CARA DE MUERTE! - dijo, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a levantarse y correr para seguir con esta jugarreta que lo estaba divirtiendo más de lo que imaginó, sintió dolores agudos en todo su cuerpo, los cuales lo hicieron caer al piso –Tsk… dueleeee…- dijo él sin intenciones de ser escuchado pero sintió mucho dolor que no lo pudo evitar, cerró un ojo, mientras una mano se posaba en una herida que tenía en la parte posterior del tobillo, esta estaba vendada con una tela que obviamente permanecía a las rasgadas mangas de la chica, ese era el lugar donde sentía más dolor.

-¿Escucharás ahora?... estúpido niño zorro- dijo lo último con volumen bajo pero aún audible, mostrando que se estaba calmando un poco, pero que seguía enojada con el chico, además de algo dolida por decirle que tenía una "cara de muerte".

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción…-dijo el rubio, el chico se recompuso, tomando una posición de sentado, doblando sus piernas, formando estar un arco, ahora mirándola "atentamente", aunque en realidad se divertía con lo que sucedía, inclusive luego de percatarse del dolor que sentía.

-Bien… Ahhhhhh (suspiro profundo) Te explicaré lo que pasó… ¡PERO NO INTERRUMPAS CON TUS ESTUPIDECES OTRA VEZ!- dicho esto, se puso de sentada de rodillas frente a él – Yo fui al río que se encuentra algo cerca al templo donde vivo, quise recoger unas especias para el almuerzo, pues allí se encuentran las mejores… fue entonces, cuando salí de la espesura del bosque que te vi en medio del río… aunque al inicio te confundí con un bulto…- admitió ella recordando tal escena.

-¡Oye! Eso es cruel- dijo él cerrando los ojos para "sollozar" levemente, empezando a creer que lo provocado antes por su agarre lo había imaginado, una chica que se mostraba de una forma tan frágil como hace poco… no podía expresarse así, no era algo que le cuadraba mucho en su cabeza.

-Lo dice quien hace poco me llamó cara de muerte- dijo mostrando leve enojo, mirándolo de manera fría, pero no queriendo dar motivos ni inicio a otra situación como la de antes se apresuró a decir –Continúo… Cuando me acerqué, vi que en realidad eras un chico y…-

-¡Y no pudiste resistirte a mí ni a mis…!- dijo él cerrando velozmente sus rasgados y rubios ojos, deteniéndose solo porque la chica a su lado se acercó a él con intensiones de golpearlo con su puño en la cabeza, cosa que nunca pasó, por lo que algo sorprendido y confundido, abrió un ojo levemente.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO INTERRUMPIERAS MÁS! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!… En verdad eres idiota – dijo furiosa, pero a su vez queriendo seguir contándole como sucedieron las cosas, así que prosiguió – Sigamos… como obviamente necesitabas ayuda, corrí para aunque sea sacarte del río y ver tu condición, necesitabas socorro inmediato… cuando te saqué del río, noté que tenías una fiebre enorme, por lo que creí conveniente llevarte a… un refugio- el chico abrió la boca, solo para ser congelado por la "mirada de muerte" de ella –(si dices algo como que te secuestré para no sé qué cosas pervertidas… lo lamentarás… Mmmm… si tengo una mirada de muerte… entonces por lo menos debo de aprovecharla… impertinente y estúpido zorro)-, luego él la cerró con una leve gota en su sien y una cara de resignación, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje y la dejó continuar algo nervioso –Te tuve que secar y cambiarte toda la ropa empapada, sino pescarías un resfriado, tu recuperación tardaría mucho más, aumentando mi trabajo de paso…- dijo ella mirando a un lado con indiferencia.

-(Que fría… realmente está muy diferente de a cómo reaccionó antes)- pensó el chico zorro, que por el momento no pensaba molestarla más… al menos hasta que termine de contarle lo que pasó.

Ella continuó -En fin, traje algunas cosas del templo y del bosque, las necesarias para sanarte, cuidé de ti todo el día hasta dormir, tu fiebre era muy alta así que no podía dejarte solo a descansar…- dijo, pero luego agregó -Aunque solo te haya puesto un trapo húmedo en la cabeza cambiándolo de vez en cuando ¬_¬U , darte de beber agua tibia, y alguna que otra hierva medicinal- dijo con algo de vergüenza, y suspirando finalmente dijo- Solo soy una aprendiz de sacerdotisa, y aunque me esfuerzo en aprender… aún no sé todo acerca de cuidado de enfermos y heridos…- confesó con algo de pesar y vergüenza -Luego preparé la cena, te la deje en la mesa para que la tomaras por si acaso despertabas, me acosté cerca a tu lado por si empeorabas y… eso es todo creo- terminó su relato ahora con una sensación de alivio, cruzando sus brazos y ocultando sus manos en las mangas contrarias, mirándolo con leves ansias, pues quería saber qué diría.

-Mmmm…- fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio.

-Y bien… ¿Tú nooo?... ¿Tienes algo que decir?...- dijo comenzando a ponerse algo nerviosa y preocupada por el silencio de este, cosa que era reflejado muy bien por su rostro, pues sus ojos se agrandaron a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido a la vez que su cara se oscureció un poco por la preocupación de su respuesta, estos eran como una ventana abierta ante algo que le importaba, y en este caso ese "algo" era la opinión del chico, no importaba lo idiota que lo consideraba, no quería una imagen de pervertida o de cualquier cosa inapropiada con nadie… aunque ya no le importaba la percepción de ella de la mayoría de las personas… fue entonces que se dio con la incoherencia de su razonamiento, pero lo justificó pensando que era porque lo había ayudado y estaba herido que no quería que él pensara mal de ella, sobre todo por ser ella quien lo había cuidado… algo no completamente convincente pero válido para ella…bien dicen que hay veces que ni tú mismo te entiendes... ni ella entendía lo que pensaba o hacía en algunos casos… y este era un claro ejemplo.

-… ¡Ku…Kusooo!…- dijo él… seguido de un resoplido, agarrando su abdomen se tiró al piso y comenzó a temblar levemente.

-¡¿Qué… Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Te sientes mal?! ¡¿Tienes una recaída?!- mencionó velozmente ella, con algo de angustia por su estado, pero…

-Ya… ya no puedo contenerlo… kukukukuku…- comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

-¿Are?- fue lo único que dijo ella antes de que un estruendoso ruido invadiera el lugar, emitido por el lastimado y molesto chico a su lado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh Dios! kukukukukuku… Es realmente genial… verdaderamente genial… jajajajajaja… ni siquiera puedo describirlo… ¡Debería ver su rostro! ¡Es una verdadera obra de arte!... ¡su cara es un poema!... como dicen ustedes los humanos… jajajajajaja… si sabe a lo que me refiero- terminó él giñándole un ojo, para luego volver a reír, balanceándose y rodando en el piso, señalándola nuevamente, moviendo su esponjosa cola de un lado a otro, cerrando sus rubios ojos y con la sonrisa más socarrona, burlona, irreverente, juguetona y asquerosa (para ella… por lo menos en esos momentos) sonrisa que había visto en su vida, inclusive más que la del gato Chessire.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ RAYOS TA PARECE TAN GRACIOSO!- dijo ella realmente furiosa y con ambas manos en puño, parándose -¡Explíquese!- exigió ella, señalándolo ahora a él.

-¿No lo acabo de decir ya?... jajajaja- dijo, recibiendo una mirada realmente furiosa, pero que aún no llegaba a la mirada de muerte de la chica y parecía que lo golpearía… en serio parecía que lo golpearía esta vez, por la forma rápida que se acercó, así que para evitar ambas cosas, decidió aclarárselo, tomando algo de aire trató de contener su risa y confesó - ¡ES UNA BROMA! ¡Todo es una broma!... jajajaja… nunca imaginé que te justificaras de una forma tan sincera e inocente… kukukuku… solo quise jugar un poco contigo a-pren-diz-chan …- dijo algo más calmado, sentado en el piso y con una mano al costado en el aire, como si llevara una bandeja, demostrando así lo relajado que estaba –¡Pero nunca pensé tampoco que recibiría un rostro con ese tipo de expresión tan tremenda! ¡Pffft! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- sus intentos por contener la risa eran inútiles.

-¡TUUUUUUÚ! ¡IDIOTA!- exclamó ella, quería golpearlo… realmente quería golpearlo lo más fuerte y sin misericordia que pudiera, pero él estaba herido y golpearlo iría en contra de lo que le habían enseñado como aprendiz… pero sobretodo de sus principios, así que con una gran fuerza de voluntad se contuvo, pero el hecho de que él no paraba de reírse la exasperaba a límites desconocidos por ella… o por lo menos eso pensaba -¡Si sigues así no te curaré! ¡Ya pareces estar completamente sano ahora! ¡Hasta te burlas de quién te ayuda!... Baka…- dijo ella en un intento por parar su risa, pero el hecho de que su rosto mostraba enojo frunciendo el ceño y vergüenza con una cara sonrojada no le hiso surtir efecto, es más, tuvo el efecto contrario, reforzándolo enormemente.

-Si no te callas… te golpearé- espetó seriamente ella -en serio lo haré…- dijo ella tratando de convencerlo de su terrible futuro como su muñeco de entrenamiento para peleas.

-¿Así?... jajaja… ¿Como las veces anteriores? No te atreviste a hacerlo kukukukuku… ¿Por qué a-pren-diz-chan ?... será que te… - ella lo miró con la cara de la muerte- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No hagas esa cara, realmente asusta y es muy desagradable- dijo cansado de verla por tercera vez en el día… aunque pensaba que era algo genial y conveniente si la utilizaba correctamente… como ahora lo hacía con él, ocultando una cara de resignación y cansancio por ello dijo –Al parecer es porque… - poniendo un tono tranquilo con un toque de atrevimiento a su voz, a la vez que la miraba acercándose a ella con ojos entrecerrados y con su ahora conocida típica sonrisa -No eres capaz de lastimar a alguien herido… Oh que linda aprendiz-chan … -dijo, pero cambió de tema de repente, con un rostro algo serio y levemente enojado que no dejó que ella viera mostrando la misma expresión anterior algo altanera y tranquila, acercando su mano a su pecho -Pero no fuiste tan linda trayendo estos pergaminos contigo…- dijo sacándolos del interior de su camisa, sorprendiendo así a la chica - Siendo razonable… supongo que los trajiste por precaución a que te atacara ¿No es así?... chica lista ¡jaja!- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-… Sí… eso es cierto… (Me olvidé de ellos por completo debido a la sorpresa de su ataque) pero… ¡Cómo puedes tocarlos sin dañarte!- gritó ella –Quiero decir… los activé por si acaso eras hostil y te despertabas antes que yo… ¿por qué?... ¿cómo?-

-Eso es fácil de explicar- dijo ya calmadamente para agregar -soy un híbrido aprendiz-chan aunque creo que eso ya lo sospechabas ¿no?- tus pergaminos o conjuros no pueden causarme daño alg…- antes de decirlo soltó todos los pergaminos al piso, alzando un poco su camisa, empezó a rascarse su abdomen.

-Al parecer no son tan inofensivos…- dijo ella, viéndolo detenidamente observó que aparecieron unas ronchas como picaduras en el vientre de su acompañante y sus manos estaban levemente enrojecidas, entonces dijo– Al menos te causan una gran picazón y escozor si los tomas por mucho tiempo… jajajaja- dijo riendo levemente con una mano tapando ligeramente su boca.

-Tsk… sabia que debía apresurarme en hablar- dijo él algo molesto y avergonzado por la tontería que acababa de hacer, sabía lo que esos pergaminos le ocasionarían, pero creyó que usándolos de esa forma se vería más atemorizante, aunque tuvo un error de cálculo con el tiempo que tardaría en aparecer la reacción, además si no las tenía cerca no podría destruirlos en demostración de la gran fuerza que quería hacer creer que tenía, tan molesto estuvo consigo mismo que no pudo ocultarlo.

Bueno… supongo q lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte aquí confiando en q no te entregaré a nadie ¿No es así?... Vamos no te haré daño- dijo finalmente triunfante, pero sin burla en su rosto, solo tenía una expresión tranquila y con una muy leve sonrisa, aunque muy sincera –Sé que nadie puede confiar en otra persona de la noche a la mañana…-confesó -(nunca antes mejor dicho)- pensó con algo de gracia -pero… no te pido que lo hagas, simplemente permíteme cuidarte y luego podrás irte… o hacer lo que quieras- comento; él la miró de manera atónita, la boca se le entreabrió lentamente y por el asombro sus ojos la miraban fijamente y algo desorbitados… se paralizó completamente por ese breve momento.

-(Yo sé… que no todos las personas son malas… lo sé muy bien)- pensaba él, recordando a una niña castaña con una sobresaliente chalina roja envuelta ligeramente en su cuello y a su vez dos figuras borrosas de niños más pequeños que la primera… una niña con el cabello demasiado corto que la hacía parecer un chico y un niño algo tembloroso, pero solo eran imágenes de sombras en la mente de él…o eso quería creer –(existen humanos bondadosos… "buenas personas"… pero… ¿cómo sé realmente que eres una de ellas?… ¡¿cómo sé que puedo llegar a confiar en ti?!… bueno de todas formas eso no es importante, con tal de que no seas un inconveniente para mí hasta que consiga irme sano de aquí estaré satisfecho… aunque si eres así… ¡NO! ¡No me importa nadie!… nadie más que yo… y los que alguna vez me importaron… están mucho mejor sin mí)- su mirada había cambiando a una de enorme desconfianza, con sorpresa aún mantenida y teñida levemente con tristeza, sonriendo nostálgica y afligidamente ante su último pensamiento.

Le mostraba una cara indiferente a ella, para nada vio su expresión de desconfianza y mucho menos la de asombro… sin embargo, ella podía sentirlo… cada vez que él activaba su máscara ella sentía algo diferente, al inicio no lo recordó, pero luego volvió a su mente; los demonios tipo zorro y mapache son especialistas en engaños… casi nadie lograba ver sus verdaderas intenciones a través de estos, sobre todo si ellos no querían , era su principal característica y ventaja, mucho menos verían lo que ocultaban si recién los conocían… pero era diferente en su caso… por lo menos el de ella con el de él… aparentemente, lo cual le pareció raro, pero conveniente, además solo era un tipo de presentimiento… no es como si viera lo que trata de ocultar realmente… por ahora – se dijo poniéndose por meta hacerlo lo más rápido posible, sería una sacerdotisa y como tal se encargaría de espíritus revoltosos… como visiblemente era el que estaba a su al frente… aunque más bien era un híbrido, pero el punto es que ayudaría a poner orden mientras le sea posible, pues con el orden vendría la calma y tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba, aparte la felicidad para los que tenían el problema, sea quien sea –(aunque a veces la felicidad no tiene que ser tan tranquila)- dijo ella recordando como jugaba con sus dos "compañeros" o "hermanos" , como los veía ella, de pequeña, a su vez que del que menos tenía memorias hacía una que otra broma pesada de ellos, a lo que ella lo golpeaba, no le gustaba golpearlo, y recién lo había comenzado a hacer, pero era solo porque se lo merecía, según ella.

-(Cruel… este es un mundo cruel… aunque aparece algo bello de vez en cuando… yo no quiero lastimar a inocentes… sean humanos, espíritus, animales ni plantas, nada… a menos que sea realmente necesario, ¡hmp!… jajaja… que pensamiento tan infantil… este mundo es simplemente cruel, tanto que incluso cuando crees encontrar felicidad, la tragedia te atrapa… otra vez)- dijo él en sus pensamientos aún y manteniendo esa terrible y trágica mirada.

¿Estás bien? Te has quedado muy callado- dijo con algo de preocupación y con cara dubitativa.

¡Are! ¡Are!… aprendiz-chan ¡En serio te preocupas por mí! Awww - Dijo poniendo su máscara de bufón, ahora no se divertía tanto, pero quería que el ambiente fuera menos pesado, y que ella no se diera cuenta de que él se sintió incomodo por su comentario, para que no viera su vulnerabilidad.

-Deja de llamarme así- dijo con una cara agobiada por ese hecho y una gota en la sien, es realmente desesperante… ¡dime simplemente Kido!-propuso veloz e inesperadamente ella.

-Y tú puedes llamarme Kano… Kano Shuuya es un placer conocer a tan linda aprendiz - dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa que parecía sincera esta vez, a la vez que ladeaba un poco su cabeza y su cola iba de lado a lado como la de un cachorro.

-Deja de usar ese tono tan exasperante quieres… - agregó ella con algo de asco en su mirar, y de repente pensó –(Shu… ¿Shuuya?... un nombre que comienza con Shu… justo como… mmmm… esta es una gran coincidencia, hablando de él, ayer por la mañana y hoy conozco a alguien con el mismo inicio de nombre… interesante… supongo)- sin embargo no lo dejo de mirar, solo que ahora lo miraba detenidamente, ya sin muestra de asco alguna, más bien con algo de curiosidad .

-Mmmm…Deberías… decir tu nombre completo… - dijo con una mueca de aburrimiento, cerrando los ojos y con un leve puchero hizo presente su reclamo infantil, para luego agregar –Digo… te tienes que presentar debidamente como aprendiz de sacerdotisa…- declaró, justificándose igual de infantilmente que su última oración, pero con una mano mostrando el dedo índice recto hacía arriba, con una cara algo seria y con sus ojos rasgados cerrados, obviamente lo hacía a propósito para que creyera que estaba algo serio, pero era solo una actuación, por dentro solo lo hacía para divertirse.

-No somos tan cercanos como para que te lo diga, además igual vas a llamarme Kido… a menos q quieras que te golpee cuando sanes- declaró amenazante ahora ella, con una mirada indiferente.

-Oh vamos… yo te dije mi nombre completo, que te cuesta… quiero saber el nombre de mi salvadora - dijo juguetonamente y con ese tono que ya sabía bien que ella detestaba, lo hizo a propósito.

-Ahhhh (suspiro)… está bien, pero deja de usar ese tono de una buena vez o no tardarás en volverme loca… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo finalmente ella, con resignación y reflejando cansancio en su mirada.

-Okey … Digo está bien, lo siento, es divertido jugarle bromas a los demás, y he descubierto que lo es aún más a ti especialmente…kukuku… ¡Ah! ¡gomen!-dijo repentinamente –¡Por favor! ¡No pongas esa cara de nuevo!- la cara de la muerte había comenzado a formarse en el rostro de la ojinegra… otra vez.

Sigue así y en serio te golpeare… o por lo menos… te vendaré con más pergaminos que los que traje- amenazó fríamente frunciendo el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos y con cansancio.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió y altero un poco el rubio –¡Eso es muy cruel! Eres mala Kido- respondió con algo de temor y con mirada algo acusativa.

- Tsubomi- dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Eh?- dijo él curioso, no pudo escuchar bien lo que dijo por su velocidad.

-Mi nombre es… Kido Tsubomi (*), pero como dije… llámame Ki…- no pudo seguir hablando tranquilamente pues fue interrumpida por…

-¡PFFT!... kukukuku- partió en risa él, mientras ella pensaba ya haber escuchado su estúpida y ruidosa risa suficiente tiempo por un día, mostrando claro disgusto y enojo, pero el chico continuó- ¡¿EN SERIO ESE ES TU NOMBRE?! Kawaiii - el rostro de ella estaba por mostrarse de la forma más fría y genial que él conocía, así que él agregó velozmente- ¡Vamos! No te enojes Kido-chan- mencionó sin su tono molesto, por temor a hacerla enfadar más de la cuento y ya no le fuera divertido tal momento.

-¡DEJA DE USAR ESE TONO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- dijo ella con ese molesto tono en su cabeza, frunciendo nuevamente el ceño, para luego agregar -Y ese sufijo… no lo uses preferiría que usaras el san- admitió ella, relajando su semblante, mostrando que se relajaba un poco.

-Oww… Kido en serio no deberías enojarte tanto- dijo el chico zorro tranquilamente pero algo apenado, o eso es lo que mostraba.

-¿Por qué me llamas sin sufijo?… eso es algo cercano- reclamó ella, ignorando la molestia que le hacía sentir que al parecer, ese chico se divertía causándole tanto estrés.

-Por eso… quiero ser cercano a quien le debo la vida (saber más sobre ella… podría ser conveniente o de provecho… así que no estaría mal si le "doy" algo de confianza… después de todo no es como si ella y yo salgamos lastimados por ello… sobretodo yo… agradezco su amabilidad mostrada conmigo… pero no significa que llegue a preocuparme mucho por ella, solo hasta saldar mi deuda… o lo mínimo).

-¿Nunca dejarás de molestarme no? Bueno supongo que es mejor a cualquier sufijo mal usado… Ahhh (suspiro)- dijo rendida.

-Entonces Kido será la forma en la que te llame- dijo finalmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la cual no era una ilusión, se divertía en serio, y ella parecía ser agradable pero él aún quería gastarle una última broma… era obvio que a pesar de su lado frío y rudo, también tenía una parte frágil, tímida y delicada que se avergonzaba fácilmente, sino, ¿acaso la reacción que ella tuvo frente a su agarre fue su imaginación?- (¡Definitivamente no!)- pensó, así que dijo algo que la tomaría por sorpresa…

-¿Qué tal si nos abrazamos por presentarnos oficialmente? ¿Ah? ¡Vamos di que sí!- dijo él velozmente, su cola se movía de un lado a otro juguetonamente, abalanzándose peligrosamente y con ambos brazos abiertos hacia la chica.

-¿Eh?- dijo perpleja ella – ¡Pe… peeero! ¡QUEEEEE!- exclamó ella, con el rubor apareciendo y apoderándose rápidamente de su terso rostro - ¡A… ALÉJATE! …¡IDIOTA SUÉLTAME!- Exigió ya sin paciencia alguna y con enorme nerviosismo, lo que este estúpido chico estaba haciendo le era completamente vergonzoso, nunca imaginó que se le terminaría acercando así, el contacto físico era algo a lo que ella le rehuía, no solo porque no le interesaba, sino también porque no podía soportar la vergüenza que este le ocasionaba, a duras penas lo había hecho con su hermana de sangre, Ayano one-chan y Kousuke.

-Kido eres realmente una linda y tímida chica bajo esa cruel y fría mirada- dijo él, ahora intentando forzar el abrazo sujetándola con ambas manos sus muñecas, tumbándola al piso por hacerla perder el equilibrio.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME SUELTES! ¡BAKA!... ¡BAKA DARO!- reclamó nerviosamente ella, nunca se imaginó encontrarse en una situación como esa, no podía aguantar la vergüenza y el enojo que ese chico zorro le estaba provocando ahora, seguro que ahora su cara había vuelto a ser un "poema" justo como él decía, lo cual solo la hacía enojarse más.

-¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!-

De repente se escucha la puerta principal abriéndose de manera estrepitosa.

-¡TSUBOMI!- dijo el chico pelinegro en la entrada, que al ver la escena de un chico encima de la chica tratando de apresarla por las muñecas, y que para colmo se hallaban en el piso… lo hizo suponer lo peor… en otras palabras, que el chico iba a aprovecharse de esa chica tan apreciada por él, su amiga de la infancia; reaccionando instantáneamente gritó furioso -¡NO LA ESCUCHÁSTE! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- dicho esto, pasó velozmente a donde ellos se encontraban mostrando una cara con mezcla entre enojo, desesperación y decisión.

En ese mismo momento, la mente de Kano y Kido pensaron lo mismo…

-(¡MIERDA!)- mirando ambos con una cara estupefacta al chico ojimiel acercarse rápida y peligrosamente.

* * *

><p>(*) Kido SIGNIFICA Puerta de madera, algo fuerte y áspero, cosa que contrasta enormemente con el significado de Tsubomi, que es capullo de flor, por lo que Kano se burla de la ironía de que Kido se comporte unas veces muy ruda y áspera, como su nombre Kido, y otras tan frágil como su nombre Tsubomi. xD<p>

Y aquí están presentes los agradecimientos:

** :** Gracias por ser La Primera Persona en animarme con mi fic y dejar el primer comentario aquí :3 (algo raro pasa aquí que no me deja poner su nombre antes de los dos puntos... mayda sorry :´v)

**Meru Chain:** ¡Muchas gracias! Tus comentarios en serio me animan y Ayudan a mejorar mucho, espero Que me sigas aconsejando y leyendo un lo largo de this y Otras Historias ^ w ^

PD. Deberías crearte una cuenta, te sería más fácil seguir las historias y que las autoras(es) se comuniquen contigo: 3

**Azul Sky99:** El Hecho de ver Que alguien Puso "seguir" a mi historia Realmente me encanto ... gracias por ser mi seguidora de primera ... mar de aunque de la historia :)

**DeceiveMonrou:** ¡No me importa Que No Criticando mares buena! xD (Según tú: v) te agradezco los ánimos y La Alegría mandada Hacia mi persona: 3 ... por Otro Lado ... No se como Sentirme al respecto De Tener Una acosadora o_o ... Pero Siendo tú Está Bien :) ... SUPONGO: v, okno en serio gracias. owo /


	4. Confusiones, disculpas y un lío tremendo

Hola a todos... (sonido de grillo de fondo) Sumimaseeeeen!... Sé que no publiqué hace mucho (2 meses casi :´v) y aunque solo les puedo dar escusas de veras lo lamento, bueno la verdad es q avancé debidamente el 27 de Diciembre... pero eran partes de cap... parte del cap 4, 5 y 6... per me salieron larguísimos ¬_¬U y no terminaba, así que subiré la parte que ya está revisada y "completa" porque era parte del cap. 4, pero para q no pase el tiempo (y el fic no muera por lalarga agonía... si es que aún no lo hace), he aquí la continuación:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Confusiones, disculpas y un lío tremendo<strong>

-¡NO LA ESCUCHÁSTE! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- fue lo que ambos chicos en el suelo escucharon antes de que el recién llegado ojimiel sujetara velozmente al chico zorro por la parte del cuello de la camisa mostaza y lo lanzara a una esquina de la sala, quedando el rubio atolondrado con la cabeza en el piso y con sus pies en el aire.

-Debes aprender… ¡A RESPETAR A LAS MUJERES!- gritó Seto acercándose para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Tal chico era actualmente una figura grande y borrosa para el rubio tendido ahora en el piso, se acercaba velozmente para darle un fuerte golpe, intentó levantarse, pero le fue inútil, haber sido lanzado por el pelinegro fue peor de lo que pensaba, este era fuerte, mucho, si antes se esforzó por demostrarle a la chica de allí que era fuerte, su estado no se lo permitió por completo, ahora sí que estaba en un gran apuro, temblando por lo débil de su estado, agravado más por el lanzamiento del chico y por haber intentado levantarse pensó –(Esta chica me ha metido en un lío tremendo… que rápido dejó de ser conveniente… aunque tampoco es como si mi actitud haya ayudado)- admitió en su mente y simplemente cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto…

-¡ESPERA! ¡Seto… Kousuke escúchame!- el golpe nunca llegó, sintió una sombra en frente de él, así que supuso que la chica peliverde se había puesto delante de él, abrió lenta y algo temerosamente uno de sus ojos rubios para así confirmar dicha creencia.

-(Tal vez… no eres tan inconveniente como pensé)- mirándola ahora de manera inquisitiva, pero él les mostraba una cara aún perpleja, como disimulando sorpresa al no impacto del puño del pelinegro en su rostro, sí se sentía sorprendido por el ataque del pelinegro, pero sentía aún más curiosidad por ver que haría la de azabaches orbes.

-Sé… se que la pose en la que nos viste puede ser malinterpretada fácilmente- decía ella, tratando de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas, cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y decir -¡PERO ÉL NO HACÍA NADA MALO!...- rodó sus ojos con algo de molestia y luego comento –Hacía algo muy molesto y desagradable… pero no era con las intenciones que te imaginas- tenía sus brazos formando un "x" enfrente de ella y con las manos en puño, parada con vista decidida entre ambos jóvenes, defendiendo al aún herido rubio.

-¡Hey! Owww Kido que fría eres~- se quejó el de ojos de zorro, con ese tono que la exasperaba adrede, aún sin recuperarse estaba tumbado en el piso.

-Además… se encuentra herido- dijo ignorando el comentario del rubio, poniéndose a un lado, para que el ahora un poco más calmado Seto lo mirara, logrando distinguir las múltiples vendas y rezagos de unos moretones en él –No importa cuántas idioteces haga… no podemos golpearlo hasta que se sane por completo… ahhhhh…- admitió ella con algo de pesar y dando un resoplido, dando a entender frustración, lo que dejó algo confundido a Seto.

-(Por la manera en que hablas… parece como si también quisieras golpearlo Tsubomi... jeje)- pensó confundido y algo divertido por un momento el muchacho, intentando comprender la situación, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándola inquisitoriamente, luego colocaba lentamente una mano sobre su propia cabeza, en la parte sobre el cuello, como para relajarse.

-¡¿Eso significa que aún quieres golpearme?!… que agresiva eres Kido~… con tan poca paciencia no lograrás ser una sacerdotisa~…- dijo el rubio como respuesta, algo asustado, pero aparentando haberse molestado, ahora ya pudo acomodarse mejor en el suelo, pues había logrado juntar las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse con las piernas entrecruzadas, solo usaba ese tono para molestarla especialmente a ella, cosa que logró con facilidad, pues ella ya había fruncido el ceño, cuando la chica se proponía a contraatacar…

-Me… ¿Me estás diciendo que no estabas siendo atacada por este chico? ¿No es así?- Dijo Seto mirándola algo confundido y señalándolo con su índice derecho; aún molesto y desconfiando del susodicho, ignorándolo completamente.

-Él… él estaba tratando de abrazarme cuando se presentó- trató de decirlo lo más asertivamente que le era posible -Yo no lo dejé… así que siguió tratando de lograrlo… estúpidamente y… -sus mejillas se tornaban con leve rosa por la vergüenza; sin embargo no pudo continuar pues…

-Ahhhhh… Ya entiendo- dijo interrumpiéndola; esbozando una sonrisa el pelinegro y golpeando la palma de una mano con la otra en puño, lo cual hizo que ahora la chica lo mirara atentamente y algo sorprendida –Es normal que reaccionaras de esa forma entonces… no es común por aquí que al presentarse las personas se abracen… además el contacto físico no es lo tuyo jejeje- río por la gracia que le ocasionó dicha circunstancia, lo cual provocó que ella lo comenzara a mirar de manera levemente enojada –Gomen Tsubomi… pero sabes perfectamente que es así… por lo que no deberías enojarte tanto… en mi humilde opinión- trató de tranquilizarla de la manera más simple y honesta que pudo, esbozando una gran sonrisa con ojos cerrados, mientras que flexionaba un brazo a un costado y ponía la mano contraria en el hombro de la susodicha.

-(Esta manera de hablar y justificarse es muy de él… tan tranquila y sincera)- pensó ella aún con cierta tonalidad de aguantar algo –(Qué se le va a hacer… de todas formas no es como si me molestara)- cerró los ojos y dio un resoplido, en rendición ante sus pensamientos y también ante lo dicho por su pelinegro amigo –Yo… supongo que tienes razón-

Mientras todo esto pasaba... el joven rubio, que aún permanecía en el piso con una mirada tranquila y amigable ante ellos, pero en realidad tenía una cara algo seria y curiosa, observaba tal escena atentamente.

-(Oooh… Al parecer son muy cercanos… Kousuke y Tsubomi… ¿qué tipo de relación tienen?…)- pensó Kano curioso y con mirada inquisitoria, a la vez que atenta, hacia ellos durante toda su conversación, llamarse por su nombre y no por el apellido, era algo especialmente usado en personas muy allegadas y él creía imposible, hasta hace poco, que Kido lo hiciera con alguien… sobre todo porque, por lo poco que la había tratado, ya sabía la manera en que ella reaccionaría o por lo menos la más probable, pero al parecer se equivocó –(No pueden ser novios… ella es aprendiz de sacerdotisa… y él parece aprendiz de monje por su ropa… ¿hermanos?... No, no tienen el parecido para serlo)- intentaba dar una explicación lógica frente a ese hecho, luego susurró inaudible -¿Solo amigos?... (Pues deben de ser GRANDES amigos para llamarse de esa forma… sobretodo con la forma de ser de Kido)- terminando ,mostrando un rostro resignado, con las conclusiones que su imaginación y raciocinio daban, decidió observarlos y grabar toda la información posible de ambos, incluso la más insignificante que se les pudiera escapar; pues podría utilizarla en provecho luego… después de todo, nadie sabe lo que llegará a necesitar algún día.

-¡Ejemm!...- dijo "aclarándose" la garganta, pues le pareció que lo ignorban, para luego mirar a la ojinegra –Kido… ¿no vas a presentarnos?~...- dijo el rubio usando otra vez ese juguetón tono.

-O… ¡Omae! (1) – dijo furiosa, pero luego tuvo una buena idea, mejor dicho un buen contraataque -Claro que lo haré-dijo esbozando una leve pero sarcástica sonrisa –Kou… Seto, él es Kano Shuuya, un híbrido idiota al que encontré muy lastimado en el río de por aquí- dijo de manera imponente, a la vez que dirigía su brazo estirándolo frente al rubio –Idiota, él es Seto Kousuke, un muy buen y viejo amigo- dijo ahora mirando al susodicho rubio.

-¡Kowai! ¡Kowai! ¡Kowai! (2)… en serio te expresas de una forma muy horrible Kido- dijo el de ojos rasgados, reclamando tal actitud, aunque solo era para molestar a la ojinegra, cuando de repente…

-¿Eh?- dijo girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, parpadeando dos veces rápidamente, moviendo sus orejas a la par, dirigiéndolas hacía donde creía escuchar algo, de forma que afinaba más su audición.

-(Como las de gatos… o cachorros… kawai…)- pensó un poco anonada Kido al ver tal movimiento de las orejas doradas –(¡No!... ¡Concéntrate!)- se reprimió mentalmente –(Además parece como si él hubiera sentido algo aproximarse… ¡Ponte seria!)- a pesar de eso, no pudo evitar que su rostro se tiñera de un muy leve, pero aún notorio, rosa; cosa que pasó desapercibida por el rubio, pero que el pelinegro notó.

-Jeje… - río levemente, intentando no ser escuchado, aunque falló, ya que la peliverde lo miró directamente al rostro, enojada… y algo avergonzada -(Kido… que linda… siempre te gustaron los animales y las cosas tiernas… al parecer no te les puedes resistir… aún…)- pensó inocentemente este, sin evitar poner una cara divertida.

-¡Kousuke!… ¡Seto!- gritó en reclamo ella, algo irritada y molesta por la risa del ojimiel, tal acción hizo voltear al rubio en su dirección algo confundido.

-¿Ah?... (Justo cuando quiero algo de silencio)- dijo el híbrido mirándola ahora, estaba algo serio, lo cual cambió mostrándoles ahora una cara algo divertida – ¡Are! ¡Are!... ¿Qué sucede Tsubomi?~…- dijo pícaramente para molestarla, fue cuando la miró detenidamente y se dio cuenta -Tu cara está rosa ¿Por qué?... kukukuku…- rió burlándose de su condición, tapando ligeramente su boca con sus dedos –(Divertido… realmente divertido, gracioso y algo lindo… kukukuku…)- pensó –(Pero… ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?... ¿Pasó algo?... solo volteé un instante… bueno, no importa… Aún así es divertido)- a pesar de haberse dicho a sí mismo que no le importaba, él sentía algo de curiosidad de la causa de la reacción de la chica.

-Cállate- respondió tajante ella -Y tú...- señalando agresivamente en dirección al de cabellos negros -Dijiste que no te gusta usarlo... Sobre todo con tus amigos- Su mirada era realmente de enojo y algo avergonzada, pero sobretodo enojo -Horrible… no respetas la privacidad de los demás- sentenció finalmente ella con cara de indignación.

-Pe-pe… pero Tsubo…- decía entrecortadamente el alto chico

-¡Llámame Kido!- Fulminó ella, con una gélida mirada -¡Me llamarás por mi apellido!- ahora esbozaba enojo otra vez -Es lo apropiado después de todo ¿no?- dió un suspiro, para luego ver en dirección al chico zorro ahora -Eso va para ti también -

-Pero por qué… No es justo~…- dijo con un puchero infantil en su rosto, reclamando -Tsubomi es más…

-Porque apenas nos conocimos esta mañana… aparte que no fue de la mejor manera posible ¿o si?- sentenció ella con la mirada de muerte diciendo eso último, haciendo que el rubio la mirara con temor y rendición, mientras que el ojimiel la mirara atenta y curiosamente.

-(Tan molesta por un abrazo… osea si te disgustan mucho pero… ¿pasó algo más Kido?)- pensó inquisitoriamente el pelinegro, entrecerrando los ojos para luego mirar al híbrido con ojos rasgados.

-Pero él te llama…- quiso objetar él, se divertía otra vez, pero fue estrepitosamente interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Kido déjame explicarte - llamándola por su apellido para no molestarla más – Yo no lo utilicé… ¡En serio!- dijo en su defensa -Me viste a la cara ¿o no?-

Ella lo miró pensativa -Hmmm…- recordó el rostró de ese chico cuando lo miró hace unos momentos –Es cierto… pero-

-¿Usar qué?- intervino el rubio -Ya me entró curiosidad… ¿de que hablan?- curioso movía de un lado a otro su también rubia cola

-No es de tu incumbencia idiota… - dijo ella mirándoló por un segundo para luego quitar la mirada de este -(Ahora que lo pienso... si se comporta como una cría de algún animal)- dijo recordando la primera vez que lo vio agitando su felpuda cola.

-Con que… secretos ¿eh?- dijo el chico zorro divertido -(Bueno… yo también los tengo… unos que no contaría a nadie… Pero no crean que me detendré sino hasta descubrirlos)- pensó curioso y divertido, teniendo una mirada algo sátira, ocultada por su máscara –(Aunque… dudo que luego de hoy eso me interese…

-(No los volveré a ver después de todo)- lo admitió algo triste en su mente el de ojos rasgados; pero luego volvió a notar el sonido que sintió anteriormente, el cual se intensificaba a cada momento…

Girando la cabeza otra vez en la anterior dirección, volvió a mover sus orejas para mejorar su audición, agregando esta vez un movimiento de nariz, y sonidos de inhalación parecidos al olfateo de los perros, tal cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara otra vez, de manera más intensa, y que el pelinegro sonriera tímidamente ante su reacción, a la vez que con algo de nerviosismo y temor expresados por una gran gota en su sien, no quería hacer que ella se molestara otra vez. La chica recompuso su faceta seria y miró fríamente a Seto, para que la dejara de ver de esa forma, cosa que logró casi instantáneamente.

-Esos son…- dijo de manera seria, entrecerrando amenazadoramente sus ojos dirigiendo su vista hacia la parte derecha de la casa –¿Caballos?…

-¡Oh no!- nerviosamente exclamó el más alto del trío.

-¿Qué pasa Seto?- interrogó algo preocupada Kido, miránolo ahora.

-Bueno…-le costaba pronunciar palabras... sabía que iba a ser espabilado por la chica presente -Verás… cómo no aparecías… ehmm- ese espabilamiento sería muy probablemente... doloroso.

-Seto… ¡Dilo de una vez!- gritó tajante la ojinegra.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- -Le dije por la mañana… o tal vez exigí… a la sacerdotisa encargada de ustedes, las aprendices, que te buscara con apoyo de los demás - decía tímidamente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos nervioso.

-¡¿Kyoko-sama!?... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Ella detesta que le digan cómo hacer su trabajo!- sus manos se colocarón con ansiedad en su verde cabellera, loco era la única forma en que podiá llamar a tal acto, estúpido también... pero no consideraba un idiota a Seto... además debía aceptar que si alguien cercano a ella desapareciera ella lo buscaría incansablemente.

-No quiero ni imaginarme qué hará cuando nos encuentre – dijo ella ahora un poco más calmada, en verdad agradecía la preocupación del pelinegro... y ahora se sentía algo culpable por su estúpido actuar, irse sin dejar rastro... olvidarse de Seto... ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¡CÓMO PUDO!

-No… ¡No volviste en un día!… y no había rastro de tu paradero ¿Qué querías que hiciera?- Comenzó a decir entrecortadamente él, tenía algo de miedo a su reacción, aunque también algo de vergüenza, su cara se había sonrojado dejándolo en evidencia.

-Hemm… disculpen… sé que están en un gran aprieto… pero por si no lo notaron… ¿SOY UN HÍBRIDO! Tengo que salir lo más rápido de aquí… a menos que quieran dejar a alguien indefenso a merced de sacerdotisas y monjes que nadie sabe lo que me harán – había pensado en huir, pero en su estado le era imposible no ser detectado y capturado por ese equipo de búsqueda

-¡No eres precisamente indefenso!- dijo algo ofendida aunque ahora veía algo más lógico las acusaciones que el rubio le había hecho cuando la embistió esa mañana, pero volviendo a mirar las heridas del rubio -Además… no creo que ellos te hagan daño en tu condición-

-Pues… yo no estaría tan seguro Kido- dijo Seto con una ligera gota en la sien y algo preocupado -Los monjes no tienen tan buen concepto de espíritus y mucho menos de híbridos… No sé cómo piensan tus superiores Kido, pero… los míos atacarán antes de preguntar- sentenció él con algo de verguenza, pues él también veía con poco raciocinio actuar así.

-Al igual que tú~- agregó el rubio mostrándole a ambos una cara algo ofendida, con sus rasgados ojos cerrados y girando la cabeza en otra dirección,

-¡Qué se supone que pensara al encontrarlos en esa situación!- trató el pelinegro de defenderse.

-Mmmm…- Musitó ahora Kido -Y aparte de eso está el castigo por causar tanto alboroto- Suspiro preocupada intentando pensar en algo, con una mirar atento y razonante -Kusooo… Aparte esta casa… quisiera que aún quedara oculta ante los demás- Ahora había colocado una mano sobre su cabeza -Bueno… ya calmémonos un momento… y pensemos en algo para solucionar esta situación- espetó ella finalmente ella, de una forma algo tranquila y mirándolos fijamente.

-(Tsubomi... te has fortalecido mucho desde que se fue... solo no te sobreesfuerzes)- mirándola algo calmado el ojimiel.

-(Que tranquila... casi parece un tipo de danchou)- pensó el rubio algo asombrado por la reacción de esta ante el asunto... no podía negar que esa actitud le había devuelto algo de tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una parte del bosque, no tan alejada del disparejo trío…<p>

-¿Por qué?...- decía una leve y delicada voz -¿Por qué?...- volvió a decir, una ligera y pequeña gota se resbaló por su blanca mejilla – Que ambos se conocieran… creí que a pesar de eso aún habría una oportunidad… que no era muy importante… pero ahora son los tres… ¡¿Cómo es posible?!...- era una voz femenina, emanada de una pequeña figura -Ya van dos veces… en este mundo… ¿Cómo es que a pesar de mis intentos?...- decía casi desconsolada -¿Cómo es que a pesar de mis intentos?... ¡ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO EVITAR TODO ESTO!- gritó al mismo tiempo que rompió en llanto, arrodillándose en el piso, ahora sus manos cubrían su rostro, el cual se había llenado de lágrimas.

-In… incluso yo… soy… tan patética- dijo entrecortada –No pude alejarme de ti…Por más que me esforcé… no pude negarme a conocerte… - confesó aún llorando –Sabía… que estabas cerca… lo sabía muy bien… ¡Snif!¡Snif!... recordándote… me mentí… dije que si no me mantenía consciente de ti… si ocultaba esta memoria… puede que nunca ocurriera nuestro encuentro… pero no se puede evitar… es como él dijo… -recordó una figura masculina con cabello negro y ojos ambarino filosos -"Las serpientes se reúnen alrededor de la reina por instinto… es inevitable… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"- este tenía una risa psicópata que le causaba gran repugnancia, incluso ahora.

-Creí… por un breve instante… que si mantenía… tal vez… solo tal vez…. Lo lograría ahora…- volvió a llorar sin control –¡PENSÉ QUE ESTA VEZ PODRÍA SALVARLOS!- gritó desconsoladamente.

-Aunque...- se tranquilizó un poco, tomó una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarla por la boca –Ustedes tres siempre fueron muy unidos… tal vez no se pudiera evitar… (y tú… no merecías estar solo… nadie lo merece)- recordando el sentimiento de total soledad, que ella había tenido la desgracia de experimentar continuamente- Es horrible... verdaderamente horrible… - admitió ya más calmada –Solo… solo son tres… mientras no sean más… aún es posible… ¡AÚN SERÁ POSIBLE PARAR ESTA INFINITA TRAGEDIA!- gritó algo esperanzada ahora y con una mirada decidida.

Esa pequeña y mullida figura se levantó y siguió su recorrido por el bosque, pudiendo observar ahora una no muy lejana y enorme casa, como una mansión –Creo… que se han metido en un lío ahora… ¿verdad?… eso nunca cambiará… jejeje- rió levemente -Los ayudaré chicos… solo espero… - sus orbes rosas reflejaron una inmensa preocupación y pesar –Que esto no ocasione nada peor… - agarró un lado de su cabeza con su mano derecha, cerrando sus ojos mostrando pesar, luego miró al suelo –Los extraño… extraño tanto esos días en que nos divertíamos… - ahora, mirando al frente de forma decidida dijo -¡Debo de ser valiente! ¡Por ustedes!... ¡Sobre todo por ti!... ¡QUIÉN ME ENSEÑÓ LO QUE SIGNIFICA SER VALIENTE!- gritó ahora entusiasta.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con los chicos, en la casa del bosque...<p>

-Creo que… a esto se le puede llamar un plan- dijo la peliverde.

-Si… solo espero que funcione- mencionó un preocupado ojimiel.

-Claro que lo hará… lo hicimos los tres ¿no?… además soy un híbrido de zorro, con mi astucia y mis poderes esto no tendrá pierde- la petulancia rebozaba en el tono del chico zorro, la actuaba adrede , pero era petulancia en fin.

-(Que confiado…)- dijo mentalmente el otro chico.

Mientras Kido pensaba algo parecido… si se puede decir…

-(No sé si llamarlo confiado… o simplemente un idiota creído)- -¡Bueno aquí vamos!- dijo decididamente la aprendiz de sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Omae (1): Es una forma muy varonil de referirse a usted.<p>

Kowai (2): Significa horrible o tenebroso.

Bueno, espero que alguien pase por aquí y lea este ya no polvoriento fic :´v en verdad lamento haberme retrasado tanto... espero leer sus comentarios... sino... bueno aceptaré que fue mi culpa por no seguir con el fic T-T, suerte a todos y matane!

PD: Por favor! si tienen una página con símbolos para Word pongánla en sus comentarios o envíenmela... encontré una muy bonita... pero la página me trolleo otra vez TT-TT y no la reconoció... ayudo por favor!


End file.
